


Fighting Flirty:  Birthday Boss Rush

by DSDUKE



Series: The expansive Fighting flirty Universe [6]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fighting flirty, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Party Games, Quests, Steven - Freeform, Steven's Birthday, Team Bonding, ireally the flirting doesn’t begin to probably last chapter, probably going to be the most wholesome story in the Fighting Flirty series, trying for a chapter A day
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25948450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DSDUKE/pseuds/DSDUKE
Summary: Sighing, he went downstairs to the living room of his and Connie’s home to see a crystalized orb and a pink note beside it that simply read ‘Mister💝’. He picked it up with a curious smile, the smell of her chai and lily perfume caressed his senses as he opened the note up.
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Steven Universe & Everyone
Series: The expansive Fighting flirty Universe [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637191
Comments: 22
Kudos: 10





	1. hanging with the Maheswarans

The sound of the warp pad reverberated throughout the area as a stream of crystal blue hit the paf and vanished as fast as it came, leaving the now 22 year old Steven ‘Mister’ Universe, dressed in his usual summer outfit of a black cotton short sleeve button up, pink bubble vest, blue jeans, and black and pink sneakers. He took a step off, hands in his pocket as he headed towards his destination. It didn’t take long for him to reach it, as he came to a large fountain with a statue of Rose Quartz, his mother; in the very middle. He sat on the edge of the fountain, kicking off his socks and shoes and dipping his feet in the water. He turned towards the tear streak visage of the woman who gave him birth, with an even smirk.

“Hey Mom.” It was so much easier to call her that these days, no longer feeling the strain of living up to her legend or cleaning her mistakes. “Hope you don’t mind me stopping to check up on you unannounced, just figured I should while I have a bit of time.” He grinned, not getting an answer, not that he was expecting one. “It’s my birthday, I’m officially twenty- two today and man, let me tell you about it so far.”

_*earlier that day*_

_Steven just finished getting dressed, looking himself in the mirror before nodding in approval. He looked at the time read 11:30AM, Connie already left to run her errands and her shift at R &D,a half hour ago. Sighing, he went downstairs to the living room of his and Connie’s home to see a crystalized orb and a pink note beside it that simply read ‘ _ _Mister_ _💝’. He picked it up with a curious smile, the smell of her chai and lily perfume caressed his senses as he opened the note up._

**_To my dearest Mister_ **

**_I’m sorry that I can’t be there with you right now to celebrate your Birthday_ **

**_But unfortunately ,things are happening at R &D that I need to be there for. _ **

**_So with that in mind, I figured a way we could have fun together._ **

**_A birthday quest._ **

**_The orb, it holds part of your gift, but you need a voice activated code to open it._ **

**_I left pieces of the code with people I trust to keep a secret. My champions so to speak._ **

**_You’re tasked to get their part of the code by winning their challenges, whatever that might be._ **

**_As to who I chose, well follow your nose, Mister. You already have the scent of the code._ **

**_I hope you enjoy your birthday game and I'll see you later._ **

**_💘_ _🍓_ **

**_P.S. :Your first clue_ **

**_'L'._ **

_"A hunt, huh?" Steven thought as he looked at the orb. It shined in the sunlight and was small enough to fit in his pocket. " Well, I've never been one to turn down a wholesome and fun time." Pocketing the crystal in his vest, and the note in his pants pocket, not before giving it another sniff, a relaxed smile on his as Connie’s mischievous grin came to mind; gathering his keys from the bowl near the door, he set off, determined to win Connie’s game._

_Steven gave a diamond enhanced sniff every few seconds as he walked around Little homeworld, quite sure that a few of her ‘Champions’ were gems. It didn’t take him long to get a slight waff of the perfume, multiple actually. All moving around except for a couple.One being startries and the other being at funland and for some reason he felt the champ at funland was more menacing than the one at Startries, he made his choice and headed to Startries._

_He was surprised to see that the champions weren’t inside but sitting at one of the outside tables. He would have doubted the authenticity of the situation, but the scent was definitely coming from their table. Steven couldn’t believe she got them in on it. He pulled up a chair grinning. “Priyanka, Doug.”_

_"Good afternoon, Steven."_

_"How are you doing on this fine day, My boy."_

_The Maheswarans greeted the birthday star, with warm voices and sly grins._

_"Can't complain."The hybrid answered as he looked at the streets of Little Homeworld, seeing humans and gems interact with each other so easily, satisfaction on his face. He turned to the two as he leaned back on his chair "Seem like it's another peaceful summer day."_

_"That it does." Priyanka agreed._

_"So Steven, how does it feel to be twenty-two years old?" Doug inquired._

_"Hmm." Steven sat back in thought. "No different from yesterday." He scratched the back of his head, kind of surprised at his answer. He used to feel so much excitement for this day when he was younger. Now after everything he has done..after everything he's currently doing with his life. It almost feels like another day. “Guess it comes with being older. Feel like another day on the calendar.”_

_“Oh wow…Didn’t expect that from you.” Priyanka responded, honestly. “I assumed you had a party planned.”_

_Steven let loose a shy chuckle. “That would be my normal MO, but I even forgot my birthday was coming up to a few days ago.”_

_“Been that busy for you, lately?” Doug asked._

_Steven nodded with a smirk. “It’s not bad though. ”_

_Priyanka looked at him closely, narrowing her eyes at the boy she considered a son. “Hmm..” She leaned back in her chair “Well doesn’t look like you’re overworking yourself..”_

_“What?” Steven waved his hands in front of him “ No no. not at all! I’m definitely making time to relax.” He reassured “Even today, my plans for the day were just to make rounds around Beach city and Little Homeworld. Check up on everyone." He folded his hands on the table. "That is until, Connie enhanced it."_

_"Enhanced it. That's a nice way to put it." Doug joked_

_"I'm still making my rounds, she just made them a bit more fun. Guess she wanted to make sure I'm enjoying my birthday to the fullest" His cheeks turned a bit pink "Just like her to play such a prank."_

_Doug and Priyanka glanced at each other privately, sharing secret smirks at the loving tone in his voice._

_"That being said..." gave them the grin from before."...What game two got for me?_

_Priyanka sighed as gently folded her arms. "Really, we are having such a good conversation as well."_

_Doug chuckled. "You can't blame him, he is on a mission for our Kahanni. We gotta play our roles as 'Champions'."_

_"You’re really getting a kick out of this, Durga." She playfully chastised as Doug nodded._

_"So what's my challenge?"_

_The Maheswarans looked at the eager Steven before glancing at each other and back at him._

_"Have you ever heard of the game 'Plead the fifth'?"_

_They chuckled lowly and mischievously as Steven's eyes widened,his lips pursed together in a thin line and his nostrils flared._

_"Oh..You've played before." Priyanka stated, matter of factly, her grin growing a bit more._

_"You guys gonna grill me?"_

_"It's just five questions, Son. You can survive five questions without pleading the fifth,right?" Doug teasingly taunted._

_"Five invasive questions."_

_"I promise not to get too invasive Steven." Priyanka swore, though her grin said differently._

_"I'm afraid of that 'too'." Steven admitted with a sigh. " But I trust you. " He gave them a strained smirk. "I'm ready. Ask away."_

_"What is it that you want for your birthday?"_

_Priyanka turned to her husband a bit embarrassed at his crassness. "Really Doug."_

_"Hey, can't blame me for taking the opportunity." The security officer shrugged. "Besides, he could plead the fifth...He'll lose his right to our piece of the code..buuut.." He smirked as he left his statement hanging._

_"It's ok." Steven laughed. "I did the same thing to Connie when we played once...Though that was about...Something else." He paused a bit of a longing look on his face, before shaking his head. " But yeah my birthday, have no idea. Like I said had to be reminded of it by Connie." Steven looked up towards the sky and took a moment to ponder the question. "Though I've been trying to get back into my tube tube, maybe something towards that."_

_Priyanka glanced at her husband to stop him from giving them away, he was already in position to punch the sky in celebration._

_" Who knows maybe you will." Priyanka said with a fox grin. "Now that Doug asked his ONE question-"_

_"I'm satisfied with my question, thank you very much." The man Interjected giving his wife a kiss on her temple, getting an eye roll and a hand squeeze._

_"It is my go, ready?"_

_"No. and that counts."_

_Priyanka's mouth was agape at his cunning, but soon nodded a bit impressed. "Fine. three questions… One. What did you ask Connie, when you two played this game?"_

_Steven smirked." I asked her many things. How long her hair was, who’s her favorite fictional character. A lot of things."_

_"You said you asked her something similar to Doug's question towards you. What was it?"_

_"What kind of ring she wants to be proposed with."_

_Priyanka eyes widen at the confidence in his voice. There was no blush, no shaking, no bashfulness. "Are you telling the truth?"_

_"Yup and that's question number five." He breathed out before grinning, doing a small little jig "I win..I win."_

_"You let him have that." Doug stated in a whisper in her eear.Giving her temple a kiss._

_"It is his birthday, after all." The Maheswaran mother said weakly, trying to save a little face. She turned to the twenty-two years old and clapped her hands in flux applause. "Congratulations on your win."_

_"Yeah!....OK, I'll stop now." He chuckled as he tapped the tabletop._

_"So ready for your code, your spoils of victory." Doug dramatically flared as he crossed his arms._

_"Yes sir" Steven sat up straight puffing out his chest._

_"You are both silly." Priyanka sighed as she shook her head, a half smile on her face. She signaled Doug to go inside the bakery to get his prize. He did, stating he'd be right back, leaving the two alone._

_"She worries." Priyanka stated as Steven lay his head down._

_Steven sighed. "I thought that was my job…"_

_"It's a 'THING'...mutual thing. You want the person in your life to be happy. " Priyanka answered expecting him to refuse the status. She was surprised when he seemed to nod in agreement._

_"True enough...and I am happy. Happier than I've ever been in a while…" He turned his head towards Priyanka. "Your daughter gave me a quest for my birthday and it is already my favorite."_

_Priyanka nodded before squeezing his shoulder giving him a motherly smile. "She would love to hear that…"_

_Before he could answer the fragrance of her perfume ignited his senses. He was surprised to see a box, wrapped in rose pink paper with a red bow land in front of him._

_Wrapped in the bow was a pink paper, the same one the note was written on. He took the paper breathing in the scent, before unrolling the paper._ _"ove"_

_"Love.." He admired. "Certainly smells like it." He chuckled, putting the note with the other one. He turned to the box and was caught off guard at the expecting looks of the Maheswarans._

_"Happy birthday, Steven." They both announced with matching smiles._

_Steven tittered in surprise as he undid the bow and tore open the wrapping paper._

_"Guys, you..Aw man." In front of him was a whole recording setup for a home studio. "I don't know what to say…" He gave them both a tight hug. "Thank you so much_ _for this."_

_"It's no problem." Doug assured._

_"We're happy to do it, Steven."_

_Steven released them turning back to the box for the moment. "Aww man. I just want to set this up and start recording and streaming… I want to but, still gotta a way ahead of me."_

_"Don't let us stop you." Priyanka assured "We'll drop it off at your home later" Doug added._

_"You sure? I mean, I don't want to take you out of your way." The hybrid commented, feeling a bit guilty._

_" I'm not taking no for an answer. Trust us, ok?" Priyanka told him as she took the box in her hands. "Now go. You gotta quest to finish" She commanded him in motherly tone._

_"Better do what she says.." Doug joked. "You don't want her to get the abacus."_

_Steven took a look at Doug before turning to Priyanka who arched an eyebrow, challenging him to defy her. "Pssh.. Mean." He pouted before getting up._

_"Get going young man." She snickered as he rose._

_"Yes mom." He droned in play before smirking. "You guys wouldn't know the code..Would you?" His eyes lingered to the set up. " Just wondering."_

_"No. She didn’t say...And you'll be able to play with this when you're done." Priyanka reprimanded. " swear boys and their toys, no matter the age."_

_"You better get going Steven," Doug added with jest. " She might really get the abacus."_

_"OK, I'm as good as gone." Steven announced as he began to walk away, only to turn and give them one more hug. "Love you guys." With that he was gone heading toward his next destination, Funland._

_As the two watched they found themselves wrapped in another hug which they returned._

_"Were you watching this whole time?" Priyanka asked._

_Connie Maheswaran gave her mother and father a kiss on their cheek, before nodding. "You guys did awesome...Even if you went easy on him mom."_

_"It's his birthday." She defended. "That being said..Ring size?" Priyanka added in tease._

_Connie took the box from the table, grinning cheekily. " I plead the fifth."_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. onion's layers of fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven takes on the second of Connie's champions in funland

*Present*

Steven stretched, a smile on his face as he looked at the statue. "I thought that Priya-mom would be a little more of a challenge actually, but she let me coast by...I think she might be plotting for next time we all have a game night. She's a bit of a sore loser." He relaxed his body, laying his elbows on his knees as he slouched forward. "The next boss, they kind of put me through my paces."

_*earlier*_

_Steven sniffed the air like a bloodhound as he followed the scent coming from Funland, curiosity and pleasant anxiousness within as he got closer to the source. "The arcade huh? Did she got little laminar to help?" Steven pondered as he walked in,still following the scent._

_He found himself at the back of the arcade, at the prize counter. He looked at the very top to see another box with a pink note, basically bathed in Connie's Scent. “Maybe it’s Mr. Smiley helping her..Whoa!” His eyes spotted the price tag on the box. “100,000 tickets, the top score on ten games, a combination of the two, or win the token challenge.” Steven hummed as he rubbed his chin. “What’s the token challenge?”_

_“Meh!”_

_Steven looked behind him only to get hugged by a (finally) older Onion. He turned around to return the hug to the boy he saw as a kid brother. After breaking the greeting, Steven looked to see that Onion had his gang with him and they all had mischievous smiles. “Let me see if I remember correctly,” He pointed as a heavy set teen with freckles and tan skin. “Garbanzo.” He spoke confidently, getting a nod of confirmation._

_Garbanzo.” the teen answered in a surprisingly deep voice._

_“ Nice...Hmm, your sister not with you today, she’s doing well? ”Steven gave him a gentle smile when the boy nodded with a thumbs up. Steven nodded as he pointed to the tallest one there, standing right beside Garbanzo. A dark skin teen with black coarse hair and a yellow cap. “I wanna say...Squash.” He stated unsure and received a tip of their hat and a bow, showing their squash on their head. Steven chuckled, “Can’t beat a classic. Now...” He turned to the shortest of their group, a girl with near peach tan skin, and slightly shaggy brown hair which she had in a ponytail._

_She walked up beside Onion giving him a smile before leaning on the taller boy, her let arm draped over his right shoulder, before turning to Steven and blowing him a kiss, like last time they met._

_“Soup, you’re Soup.” He affirmed, getting a nod from Soup. Steven arched an eyebrow at the hidden smile between Onion and Soup, but decided to ignore it. “ So...Safe to assume you’re the Champs here?” He smirked at the four crossing his arms and putting more of his weight on his right leg._

_“Meh.” Onion arched his eyebrow mirror Steven’s stance._

_“Connie is really upping the difficulty.” Steven chuckled. “So..token challenge?” He didn't get an answer as Onion looked at him, asking if that’s the course he wanted. “Token challenge.” Steven answered confidently._

_Onion nodded before signalling to Garbanzo and Squash. The two walked up to Steven and Onion before digging in their pockets and producing a pouch holding twenty-four tokens each, putting them in Steven and Onions hands respectively._

_“Hmmm.. Let me guess, first one to lose their tokens; lose.” He gotta grin from Onion. “ Ok so..” He was surprised when Onion pointed at him._

_"So, I get to choose first, huh..Ok..Ok." Steven looked at the games._ **_'Most took at least three tokens or quarters, some four and others six So..should I start with a big game, or a small game..also.'_ ** _He took a look at the group as they huddled together._ **_'I doubt I will be just playing against Onion. I'll start with a couple of three's...a fighter. Gauge how they're going to play this. From there, I can create a more thought out battle plan.'_ ** _Steven nodded before smiling to himself. "Well look at me, thinking ahead like Heartberry. She rubbed off on me after all." He said to himself. "Hey! I chose." He announced getting the gang attention._

_Steven pointed his finger to a two player arcade cabinet, with the words 'lonely blade battlefield VII' on top of it. He looked as the gang turned to Squash, who cracked their knuckles; smirking._

_"So you’re the fighter of the Gang. Ok let's go."_

_The five of them walked to the machine and to Steven surprise, it was a two credit machine._ **_Two tokens, didn't consider that. There might be some one credit machines as well.'_ ** _Steven pondered._ **_Also, the fact that Squash stepped up first is a little concerning, they might be very good and I'm a bit rusty.'_ ** _As the two inserted the credits to start their game, he glanced to the side to see Garbanzo whispering something into his opponent's ear, getting a slightly annoyed sigh and nod. Steven turned his focus to the game, picking the samurai known as lonely blade._

_Squash chose a dual chain welder, named Akika, a female rival of Lonely Blade from the TV series._

_After selecting a stage, the loneliest moonlight field, The two began their match. To the untrained eye, Steven and Squash hands would be moving erratically, but to the gang, who watched Squash take down local pros, this was a match between two giants._

_Steven naturally defensive and patient fighting style translated into his gameplay as his Lonely blocked, evaded and parry the stage long assault of Squash's Akika and their whipping chain; slowly advancing upon them, throwing a boomerang blade at opportune times to put them on defensive even for a moment. Once within striking range, Steven purposely clashed a heavy slash against Squash's medium strike, throwing them off guard and leaving them open_

_"Hm! Hm," Lonely said the two crouching light hits tagged Akika, followed by a kick to her side, "Kakh!," two swiping slash that across the stomach made Akika yelp as they stumble back, leaving her defenseless, "HYAK!" Lonely step forward before giving a heavy overhead slash, bouncing Akika off the ground, "BOOMERANG ASSAULT!"_

_The gang watched in awe, as Lonely threw multiple boomerang blades at Akika, hitting the kunoichi hard and ending the fifteen hit combo, leaving the character with only 25 percent of life. Akika safe rolled as they hit the ground and Lonely was already upon them with another heavy slash ready to take that 25._

_Squash wasted no time unleashing their super move or 'Lonely Arte'._

_Just like with Boomerang assault, the screen blackened and time froze, as Akika swung her chains in giant circles igniting them in a purple aura like flame."ASHURA…" Akika yelled as she hovered forward, hitting Lonely six times as she bulldozed him before knocking him into the sky with a reverse crescent kick; "STALKER!" She tossed the circles like a couple of discs and everyone watched as Lonely looked on terrified as they collided with him in an explosion of purple, before landing back on to the stage, 40 percent life left._

_"Counter hit super, with rage. Make sense." Steven muttered as his Lonely shot another boomerang blade at Squash's charging Akika. He smirked as he saw Akika jump up and divekick towards him. "Sorrow upper!" Lonely flashed gray as he leapt up with his blade, breaking through Akika's attack and hitting her three times, taking the last of her life bar._

_"Round 1 victor: Lonely Blade." the arcade cabinet announced as Lonely blade turned his back to the audience before Akika stood back up rotating her shoulders. The screen faded to black and back again each character in their starting position. "Round 2: Commence!"_

_Much like the first round, Steven defended himself agaInst Squash's relentless assault; this time Squash's Akika stayed up close, attacking with small punches and kicks to try create an opening. Steven growled as Squash blocked and parried his own attacks, before landing one on him, in the form of a shoulder throw taking thirty percent of his life._

_He tried to retaliate wit a sorrow upper, but was dodged and in turn lost thirty-five percent of his life to an air combo, that consisted of two medium, whipping strikes from Akika chains and a rising spin move called 'Wretched Revolution' Which allowed her chains to hit him five more times as she turned mid-air, before smacking him to the wall and making him bounce. He recovered mid-air and was immediately grabbed and slammed to the ground by Akika leaving him with five percent of life._

_"What, she can just meter-less cancel dash out of W.R now!?" Steven exclaimed, getting a grin from Squash. Steven nodded and kissed his teeth as his Lonely rolled behind Akika in a crouch. Akika swung her chain down in an overhead, then the screen turned a pale blue and rain fell as her chain met with his hilt and everyone watched as as Akika life bar was literally sliced to shreds as the screen went black and sounds of swords swine could be heard as white lines rapidly cut through the darkness, revealing Lonely standing alone looking to sky with tears in his eyes, Akika nowhere to be found._

_"Lonely wins, Isolated finish!"_

_"Master! WHY!?"_

_Squash looked at Steven, their mouth small as they bit inside of their jaw, before giving Steven their other four tokens,_ _they were done. She nodded to Steven, but they were done, and went behind the counter, into the back._

_"That was fun." Steven admitted " Can't believe I pulled off his isolation move." Steven chuckled " So what's next? or are we still playing Lonely?"_

_Onion pointed to a racing machine called 'Escapades of Realms' that took six tokens. '_ ** _That would leave me at twenty tokens after this. If I win.'_ ** _Steven thought as he took a seat in the arcade game. Garbanzo took the seat next to him._

_"Garbanzo." He cockily announced as he chose his vehicle, a deep red souped-up viper._

_Steven coughed out a chuckle as he chose a pink Kawasaki ninja, with what looked like three rocket thrusters on the back of it._

_They allowed the game to choose the stage and Steven was wondering exactly who created this game because they were on a course called planet G...Which looked eerily like Homeworld._

**_'I'll look into that later.'_ ** _Steven decided as the screen opened up and the countdown began._

_"3..2..1.Escape!" The game announced as Steven and Garbanzo both peeled off with a boost start, though Garbanzo timing was a bit more tighter, giving him a stronger, longer boost compared to Stevens, allowing them to take 1st and 2nd respectively, out of the possible 8._

_Even though Garbanzo boost lasted a whole three seconds longer, Steven had better acceleration and a higher top speed, allowing him to shrink the gap between them little by little, second by second. As they shot down the digital hard-light track four crystal boxes adorned with a question mark came into view, each a color of a diamond; something Steven chose to ignore at the moment._

_He watched as Garbanzo took the blue one on the far left, he himself took the yellow one and watched as a yellow square appeared at the top of his screen with items randomly flashing through it before it stopped on a circuit of electricity. "Weapons ok. Wonder what it does?" He whispered as he headed towards Garbanzo and the first corner of the track._

_Steven watched Garbanzo effortlessly drift around the corner and boosted out. Letting go of the acceleration before getting to the turn,Steven hit the break making a hard right, Unfortunately his ninja had the worst handling on the track and made his turn wider than he expected, nearly throwing him off the track. Even though he made it around and got a little boost, he still failed to perform usable drift, lost the momentum he previously had, his gap widened again, and the CPU racers were closing in._

_“Well let's see what you do?” Steven muttered as he pressed the weapon button on the arcade cabinet and observed as his character unleashed a yellow wave of electricity in a circular area. The attack hit a few of the CPU racers, causing them to sizzle and slowed them down to near halt. ”Nice.”_

_Steven kept on his way, picking up speed as he passed the first checkpoint. As he continued he saw a ramp on the far right with three glowing arrows upon it. He rode upon it, being launched into the air by an auto boost up to a higher section of the track..Right into a blue cloud._

_"Oh, come on!" Steven combined as his view was now obstructed by the haze of blue._

_"Banzo, Banzo, Banzo!" His opponent laughed at Steven's misfortune, but kept his eyes on the road as he took Another box, this time a white one._

_Steven kept on as the haze cleared a few seconds later, revealing his a U -turn. "Crap!" The hybrid swore as he performed a drift a bit late and just remained on the track by luck drifting through a pink box and picking up what looked like a barrier._

_"WHOOOOOOOO!" The birthday gem cheered as he built up a full boost by the drift and released it right out of the turn, into the straightaway passed the second checkpoint; closing in on Garbanzo quickly. "Gonna getcha!"_

_"Banzo!"_

_"Gonna pass ya!"_

_BANZO!" Garbanzo challenged as he activated his weapon._

_Steven saw his screen flash white for a split second before his shield activated automatically. "Hahaha! You are mine!" Steven taunted as he passed Garbanzo._

_His laughter was cut off when they passed the last checkpoint, and pieces of the tracks started to fall at random places and meteors started to fall upon them._

_Both boys were hilarious dodging every pitfall and falling rock as they battled for first. Their numbered position altered between 1 and 2 every second. it was gonna be a close one as they both ran through multiple boost pads and both received an item box._

_Steven looked at his pink item and saw that he got three more boosts. Seeing that he had already pulled away from Garbanzo, Steven held the boost just in case as he sped through the track._

_"Noo!" Steven grimaced as he saw a tight turn. He drifted the best he could into the right turn and again to the left, being thrown further to the outside of the track. "Come on." Steven encouraged himself as he drifted into a large swirling pathway, holding on for dear life. "Almost there!!"" Steven called out as his vehicle neared the end of the spiral. Just as he was about to make it off._

_Garbanzo's red viper simultaneously drifting and boosting in the inside corner._

_Caught up to him._

_Passed him._

_And released a pink shockwave, tossing Steven off the track as Garbanzo sped passed the last runway, through the finish line in first place._

_"That's cold." Steven shook his head as he was reseted on to the last runway as five CPU' zoomed by. Using his triple boost he was able to secure fourth place. As he climbed out Garbanzo stopped him and pointed to their places and Steven's pouch. It took a moment but Steven got the gist of it and handed Garbanzo three of his tokens, who gave them to Soup._

_"That was fun, a bit sneaky on your part but fun." Steven commented as he shared a fist pound with Garbanzo._

_"Gar-ban-zozozo." The victory playfully taunted, leaning back and rotating his shoulders in a victory dance getting an eye roll from Steven._

_“Yeah yeah, still got two tokens over you guys.” Steven smirked before turning to soup.”I know it's my go but, Soup you can choose the next game."_

_The girl bounced in place before grabbing Steven's wrist and leading him to a game called 'Meat, Beat, Megalomania!', a sequel to 'Meat Beat Mania'. The differences between the two games were immediate._

_For one thing while Mania was one machine that allowed side by side play. Megalomania was two giant machines back to back giving the aura of a head-on match. Another difference is while Mania was all about matching the beat, Megalomania was about matching the beat while attacking and dodging your opponent._

_Steven stepped on to the machine,observing the set up. the eight arrow panels on the floor, the two had hawk drums sticks and the nine rhythm pads behind them, along east, west and south of the screen; A crazy and slightly overwhelming set up for sure. Putting another six tokens and hitting start on the machine, Steven stood waiting for Soup to choose the song since she was the designated first player, Inserting her tokens while he was taking in the game setup._

_With the song chosen, a song curiously enough named 'Waters of Megalovania', the screen went dark before opening up to an animated kitchen with pots and pans bouncing around to nothing._

_"Groove to the beat, Dodge!"_

_Steven read out before a picture of the foot panel was shown, instructing him to step on whatever arrow was lit "Fair enough." Steven muttered as the music started up. A quick pop beat and rhythm entered blared from the machine, urging him to hop in place grooving to the music. Until the drums and lyrics hit._

_Traveling through space and time_

_Everything's about to go down_

_Even if I told you that you'll_

_have a really bad time._

**_‘Those some quick arrows’_ ** _Steven thought as he saw he watched the arrows shoot down like bullets. “Down, up ,down, left, Right, upper-right…”Steven muttered as he stepped to the beat being tossed at him. Getting calls of Good, great, or ok from the machine each step he took._

_“You’re the beat master now. Attack!” The machine yelled, showing an animation of someone using the drumsticks to beat on the pad when it glowed, “So my precision translates_ _to the speed of the arrows I send to my opponent. Ok.” Steven grabbed the drumsticks and immediately the pads started to glow and the lyrics played_

_Why'd you gotta play this trick_

_God I am so freaking sick of you_

_Stop pretending that you don't_

_know what you're doing here._

_Steven knocked all over hitting pad after pad as they glowed, “Hah, hah, hah,” He called as he tried to be a quick as possible._

_“Close one! Good shot! Good shot! Good shot! Perfect! Perfect!” The machine continued to call as Steven got the rhythm down of the song._

_“Switch it up! Defend!”_

_Steven's eyes widened as the arrows started to come down again, and even quicker than last time. “Crap!”_

_Why are you here anyways_

_Did you plan this for a long time_

_Killing every single soul here,_

_don't you feel kinda bad._

_Steven groaned in anxiousness as he stomped on the glowing panels trying to catch every arrow that came down as precisely as he could._

_“Good!, Close! Close! Close! Good! Good! Bad! Bad! Perfect! Perfect!” The machine yelled those three statements as Steven tried to catch up with Soup’s impressive playing._

_“Stir up some trouble! Attack!”_

_“Thank god! “ Steven yelled as he got the drumsticks ready._

_Oh yeah you're so innocent_

_Imma show you what no mercy is_

_Hopefully you'll burn in hell_

_and can't ever come back._

_Steven hit the pads with perfect accuracy and speed as soon as he saw them light up._

_“Perfect! Perfect! Perfect! Perfect! You’re on fire! You’re cooking now! Perfect!” The machine cheered on both of them as they continued to face off. “Go off! Attack and Defend!”_

_Is killing everybody really oh_

_sooo, good!_

_Dah Dah-dah-Dah Dah-Dahdah!_

_“What?!” Steven yelled as he grabbed the drumsticks and continued to defend against her arrows while sending his own. “This is crazy!” He exclaimed being drowned by the comments of the machine and the lyrics of the song.._

_I can't understand_

_you well I don't want to._

_Dah Dah-dah-Dah Dadah Dah!_

_“This is a workout!” Steven yelled only to hear Soup laughing maniacally. The machine is now screaming out the word “Perfect!” As if it was on repeat._

_Couldn't you just leave us all in_

_peace down here!_

_Dah Dah-dah-Dah Dadah Dah!_

_“Come on! Come on!” Steven pushed looking at how close their scores were and the fact that he was behind by a measly two hundred points or two arrows._

_imma dunk you_

_so hard so you'll die down here!_

_Dah Dah-dah-Dah Dadah Dah!_

_“Freestyle! Release everything!” The machine was announced as both the nine pads and the floor platform arrows all lit up. Allowing the player full reign, which Steven and Soup took total advantage. The two drummed on the pads and stomped all over the platform trying to overwhelm the other completely in a hailstorm of arrows as the song came to an end._

_“Enough Cooking!” The machine yelled as the pads and floor stopped glowing, signaling the end of the match. Steven chuckled as he nearly tripped, feeling a bit fatigued after that game. He looked as the game tallied the totals._

_“What?!”_

_“Ohhh.”_

_Both Steven and Soup were surprised to see they were tied at 9,967,342,678,800 points_

_“Meh meh.” Onion said as he pat both of them on their shoulder._

_“Good game, Soup, and nice song choice..Didn’t think you were an Undertale fan.”_

_Soup waved the Undertale comment off, but gave him a thumbs up all the same, before Onion gave her a one arm hug and the quickest of head pats, getting a smile from the girl._

_Steven didn’t say anything at all but did share a teasing knowing smirk with Garbanzo. “Ok, so that’s one win, one lost, and one tie. Also I still have two tokens over you. What game shall we settle this in Onion?” Steven taunted, lightheartedly._

_“Meeeh.” Onion rubbed his chin before turning to Garbanzo and pointed to the gift. After receiving a nod, Onion turned to the others and led them to an obstacle puzzle game called..._

_“Guiding the Guys.” Steven said in awe as he looked at the game..._

_The video game itself was tabletop and stretched two and a half feet. It’s controls were simply a rotating globe for movement, a button for jumping and one for stopping. The goal was to guide the guys or gals through the obstacle course as quickly and safely as possible. The one with the most teammates at the end wins. On the chance that both players have the same amount teammates left they will determine the winner by time..._

_“The final game. You definitely choose something sentimental” Steven stated matter of factly, “ six tokens too .” Steven stated as he placed his six tokens in the machine along with Onion._

_“Guiding the guys.” The machine yelled to the two showing its title screen. After selecting the stage, a lava pit. The two were ready to go, Steven guys vs Onion gals..” Ready, Set,Go!” The machine yelled, urging the two to start rolling the globe forward making their groups move forward along the path,_

_Steven looked over at Onion's team and watched as the boy continued to roll the globe forward, making his team run forward instead of walking. Steven started to follow his example and continued to roll forward allowing them to run. Steven rolled the globe to the left directing them as he caught up to Onion’s team. In front of both teams were the first of a few obstacles, fire balls, that sprung from and onto the track. Steven continued his way as he guided his team through the path, stopping before getting hit by a stray fireball, rolling left to get them through quicker by making the run._

_“Stop” Steven paused the team, before they got hit by a stray fireball, rolling them passed it; nearly making it through, when one of his guys got knocked off._

_“Dave guy has fallen, Help him up!?”_

_Steven ignored the machines call, after all this time he still though that Dave-guy was a piece of clod,_ _Onion gals ignored him as well_

_“Dave has been eliminated.” The machine stated in a somber voice, no effect to either players. “Who cares about Dave guy?” the machine asked._

_“No one.” Steven answered coolly, getting a nod from Onion._

_After getting past that obstacle. The two teams raced through a zigzag path, where another obstacle was waiting. This time simple falling boulders that rolled or bounced down towards them_

_“Can they use their special skills in this?” Steven asked only to get a head shake from Onion. “Great,” Steven said sarcastically as he tried to time when they should run and when they should pause. He turned to Onions' team and watched as Onion dodged all the boulders without trouble. “Oh I got this." Steven exclaimed as he moved cautiously running after successfully dodging a bouncing boulder. Another boulder rolled towards them and Steven maneuvered them so they walked on the very edge of the platform being careful not to let anyone fall over. As that passed he continued the path and pace and very soon they caught up with onions gals.._

_The rest of the way was a literal climb to the goal up a mountain. Steven wasted no time directing his team to climb up. As quickly as possible. He still kept caution as he selected foothold after foothold for his team when ranger guy made a mistake and grabbed a loose rock causing a digital rock-slide that took out both teams except for Ranger guy and Karen,_ _For the gals._

_Steven and onion rolled their globes as Ranger and Karen climbed at top speed. The two closed up to the flag, the goal and at the last moment, The mountain erupted and tossed the players into the air with the flag. As they plummeted Steven maneuvered ranger guy perfectly and rolled forward._

_“Winner GUYS!” The arcade yelled as the game came to an end and with it, the token challenge in Steven's favor._

_“That was a close one,” Steven said as he looked at Onion who along with his gang, was clapping his hands. “Aww thanks guys, it was a fun challenge.”_

_Onion nodded before looking towards Garbanzo who nodded. He walked up to Steven and produced his prize. The next part of the code along with his birthday gift from them._

_Steven took the pink piece of paper and sniffed it, allowing a smile to spread on his face as Connie came to mind. Unfolding the paper, he read the piece and almost laughed at the irony_ _“4”_ _._

_“For love?” Steven said as he blushed a bit, whatever the code was it seemed to be romantic, something she claims she was horrible at._

_“Meh.” Onion pointed to the box and then to Steven._

_“You got me a gift guys?” Steven said as he lifted the box a bit and saw three titles ‘Star Guy’, ‘Star Gal’ & ‘Star Person’. He smirked “A New Guy and Gal that’s cool. Plus ‘person’? D_ _idn’t even know they made a person series. Still never heard of…” Steven froze as he looked at the three new official pieces of his collection. He turned to Onion, ready to cry. “Onion. Bro. How..You serious?”_

_“Meh!” Onion nodded, smirking, as he watched Steven look at the new part of his collections in awe. Star guy, gal and person. As the world will know them as. Truthfully though..._

_“You got the company of ‘Guys’, to make Me, Connie, and Stevonnie into collectibles.” Steven said in complete amazement. They looked just like them._

_StarGuy had his exact outfit with his shield out standing tall. StarGal had Connie's looks, sword and smirk. Wearing her blue hoodie and slacks with a star bralette in her hair. Star Person was Stevonnie through and through, wearing their combo of Steven's black shirt under Connie hoodie, both which fit Stevonnie like a crop top, and a pair of Steven jeans which were jean shorts for Stevonnie. All in all they were perfect._

_“Thank you, Onion.” Steven said as he hugged Onion_

_“Hap-py Birth-day, Steven.” Onion muttered as he broke out of the hug. Smiling at his idol he looked at the dolls._


	3. Chapter 3  Scenarios with Greg, Ruby, and Sapphire pt1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steven prepares to face a triple threat, for three times the code.

*present*

“The gauntlet the Onion gang put me through was fun, if a bit of a sensory overload, haven't been to Funland in a while, so.." Steven stretched upward, "it was fun to play like a kid." He smirked, "Actually, it's been a time since I gamed like that...Completely different from the following challenge." He snickered as he thought back to earlier. "That one...That one was much more revealing."

_ *earlier* _

_ Steven walked along the boardwalk, orb in hand, trying to figure out the code. His present in a 'Guys&Gals' satchel he got from Soup, Garbanzo(and Pinto), and Squash, which he wore proudly over his chest. _

_ He narrowed his eyes, glaring at the crystal. Thinking of all the possible codes his genius Madd (Massively Actuated, Dangerously Determined) scientist of a Heartberry could have used."Love for...Mister?" _

_ Nothing. _

_ "Yeah, she's too smart for that." He sighed. "Hmmm...For love and peace."  _

_ The orb remained silent. _

_ "Yeah…" He scrunched up his face in pure drive. "Ok….What could Berry use? Maybe, it has something to do with us." He chuckled at that before a smile enveloped his lips. "That would be quite romantic of my 'Valen-cynic.'" He hummed as a scent caught his nose  _

_ The scent of a clue.  _

_ "I'll never get tired of that scent." He mused as he put the crystal away, and an eager grin took over his mouth. "Now where" He sniffed upward " Are you exactly?"  _

_ Steven did what he always did, followed his nose; as he did, the scent got more robust, but it was much more than the other two. He wasn't close to his target, and his nose was overwhelmed by the lily and chai fragrance associated with his Heartberry. Not that he was complaining. The surge of oxytocin and dopamine he got from her scent made him hover in bliss as if he was actually on cloud nine. He allowed the heartwarming aroma to guide him, unaware and uncaring of the teasing grins he was receiving.  _

_ Lost in his daydream of his Heartberry. Her smile, her stance, her visage, and her personality; she was the main thing on this mind...The only thing at the moment. _

_ "Whoa there, Stchu-ball!" _

_ Steven blinked as he saw Greg and Garnet smirking at him; Greg had his left brow arched and looked as if he was trying not to laugh. "Dad, Garnet, what are you…" He stopped taking a deep breath...The scent filled his chest, causing him to sigh. " You guys are my next challengers."  _

_ "No escaping you, Steven," Garnet commented. "Though you're not completely right." With a chuckle, the fusion glowed before splitting into her two components; Sapphire and Ruby. The two small gems' hands were interlocked, smiling at their surrogate son with pride and love.  _

_ "Oh, I see. That's why I smell three clues." Steven mused. "So what do you guys have planned for me, hmm?" _

_ "How about you come back down from cloud nine first?" _

_ Steven looked at Greg's teasing grin in confusion." The heck you mean Daddio?" _

_ "He might be as bad as you two." Greg turned to the external honeymooners, who shared the same amused look.  _

_ "He's still a ways from becoming like us. Isn't that right, Sapphy?" The small red gem exclaimed before lifting her life partner in a bridal carry and nuzzling to her neck. _

_ "Ruby!" The blue miniature cyclops exclaimed with a giggling sigh as she felt her lover kiss her neck. She pulled away gently to answer her lover's question. " Come on, stop teasing him… He'll get there soon enough." She grinned at the blushing adult. "Truthfully, Steven, you need to get down. You've been getting looks for a moment now." _

_ "What, do you mean.." Steven glowed pink as he finally realized that he was floating a good six feet above the ground. With a sheepish chuckle, the man landed on his feet, his point of view didn't change, but his equilibrium was now intact. " I have no idea how that happened." _

_ The trio glanced at each other. not saying a word, silently agreeing to let Steven have his dignity. _

_ "That's love for you. It completely throws you off at times." Sapphire commented. " Now that we had our fun, I think it's time we get to business." _

_ "Which is more fun." Steven injected with a smirk. _

_ "Wouldn't be much of a birthday without fun," Ruby stated as she tossed Sapphire up, getting a giggle from her. "Come on; we got everything set up for your challenge. "  _

_ Steven and Greg followed behind Ruby and Sapphire. The hybrid turned to his father. _

_ " So…? What's it you three have planned for me? Video games? Music challenge? Love test? " _

_ Greg laughed at his son's excitement. " Hold your horses' champ, I might be a code-barer, but this was set up by Sapphire alone. Me and Ruby have no idea what she planned." _

_ "Well. that's not worrying at all." Steven stated, very worried. _

_ "Come on, Stchu-ball. I'm sure whatever Sapphire has planned, it's not gonna be that bad. I mean, it's not like she's-" _

_ "Kitchen calamity." _

_ Greg paused at his son's interruption. The look Steven gave him said it all. A glimpse of pure disbelief and accusation.  _

_ "Ok, but that just one- _

_ "Uno...Beat meat mania...Lonely blade 6...Chutes and Ladders." _

_ " Ok, she's competitive. Hyper competitive at that. Especially when she's trying to impress Ruby." Greg sighed at Steven's smug face. "But I do not think that's the case this time, I saw the setup, and it's pretty bare Stev-o." _

_ "Oh, god...A word game." Steven panicked " How am I supposed to beat Sapphire at a word game?" _

_ "I doubt it's a word game. It's bare, but it's not desolate. Besides, I heard she picked it up from Research and Development. So it might be more than we think." _

_ "R&D again. Hmm, well, aren't they a busy bunch." Steven stated, with curiosity in his voice. "I think I might have played a game they created at Funland, not to mention the gift Connie made." Steven gripped the orb in his pocket and felt his cheeks flared, a smile on his face at the thought of what it could be.  _

_ "Yeah, they're trying to integrate humans and gems through pop culture, at least that's what Peridot told me. Either way seems like they're making progress." _

_ Steven nodded in agreement as he scratched his chin.  _ **_'Guess I'll keep the more...Extensive projects R &D does to myself.' _ ** The hybrid thought.

" _ Connie said she found some buyer for the Cospheres and we have been talking to government officials speaking about visiting Little homeworld, so there's that." Steven looked up, pondering. "I gotta schedule that meeting between the Diamonds and the U.N."  _

_ "Hey, all in due time," Greg assured his son, taking him into a one-armed hug. " Today is about fun. Your fun."  _

_ Steven laughed at the seriousness of his father. "You're really sincere about this, huh?" _

_ "Of course, Steven, you're my son. You deserve to have the greatest birthday. "  _

_ "Well, It's certainly shaping up to be just that." _

_ "I'm sure if a certain someone were here, they would be beaming with pride at that," Greg said as he turned to his left among the trees watching a figure scurry by. He shook his head, smirking at the thought of the girl who stole his son's heart and became a daughter, in everything except name, to him.  _

_ " So..Exactly where are we going? " Steven asked the two gems as they traversed the woods Ruby's camping grounds usually resides, " we're away from both Little Homeworld and Beach City. _

_ "Nowhere far, just a few more meters and.." _

_ "We're here, sweetie." Sapphire interrupted, kissing Ruby's cheek. _

_ "I guess so. Hehe. " _

_ In front of Steven was a stairwell path that led to a small opening with a stone square table in the middle and four benches along the perimeter, each the table's length. On the table were five hard-light machines, four rectangular and one spherical. The sphere sat in the very center and was a dark blue, while the rectangles were the colors of the diamonds, pointing towards the globe. _

_ “What’s this all about, Sapphire?” Steven asked as they made their way to the table. _

_ “You’ll see. Just know it’s going to be an adventure.” the blue gem smirked as she snuggled closer to Ruby.  _

_ “You see these two, Dad,” Steven teased, “eternal honeymooners.” _

_ “Jealous.” Ruby retorted with a playful sneer. “You know you’d act the same if Connie were here.” _

_ “They probably would be worse,” Greg interjected with a smirk as he looked to the side. _

_ Steven opened his mouth, feeling his cheeks blaze as he lifted his finger to respond. “I’m gonna remember that while we play." He warned, getting a laugh from the group as they walked down the cobblestones stairs and towards the game setup. They each took a seat behind a rectangular machine. Northern Pink for Steven, Western Blue for Sapphire, who was placed by Ruby, Eastern Yellow for Ruby, and lastly, Southern White for Greg. _

_ "So, what do we do with this?" The birthday hybrid wondered as he took hold of the rectangle construct, turning it over to see a monitor the length of the machine itself. He nonchalantly pressed his thumb on the dark screen, causing the device to glow and hum to life. _

" _Player one acknowledged_ _:_ _ Mister.💝 _ _ "  _

_ Steven refused to look at the three, who he can feel giving him joshing grins at his pink face. Not that he could help it, it was Connie’s voice came out of the machine; it caught him off guard. _

" _Waiting_ _for other players_ **_?_ "**

_ The group looked towards the sphere as it hovered above the table, glowing pink. Upon it was a ten seconds countdown in an icy, crystal blue. _

" _ Waiting for other players? _ "

_ The trio of adults followed Steven lead, stamping their thumbs on their dark screens bringing to life their controls. _

_Player two acknowledged :_ _Mr.Universe._

_ A fourth of the orb took on a white glow. _

_Player three acknowledged :_ _Laughie Sapphy._

_ A fourth of the orb took on a blue glow. _

_ Player four acknowledged :  _ _ Eternal Flame Baby. _

_ A fourth of the orb took on a yellow glow, leaving four horizontal stripes along its surface. _

_ "Pfft!" _

_ Ruby sneered in jest as the three held back their laughter. "Hahaha...Laugh it up, you three, you just remember that when I win." _

_ "Big words from my adorable sweetie." Sapphire joshed as she reached over and pinched Ruby's cheek. " Wrong words, though." she teased. _

_ "Ooo, Seems like the gauntlet's been thrown down." Steven instigated with a grin, rubbing his chin. _

" _ Waiting for other players? _ " 

Steven looked at the module giving him a choice between 'Yes' and 'No.' He pressed on the 'No' gently.

_ " _ _ All players acknowledged; deploying C.A.R space." _

_ The four watched in amazement as the orb spun and glowed, and the colors mixed in a blur. The top of the sphere burst open and shot out digital cubes of light like a fountain. The cubes rained down in the surrounding area rapidly, building a dome around the four. It was similar to Rose's temple room as black clouds seem to seep around the four calves. Once the mound was wholly established, the orb broke, and out of it came a full holographic hard-light Connie Maheswaran in an illuminated icy-blue. _

_ Her smiling visage hovered above the broken orb, dressed in one of her usual outfits of Her hair in two twin-tailed braids goggles around her neck, ankle-length lab coat, thigh-length denim jumper dress over a t-shirt and mid-thigh tights, a pair of knee-high socks, and some boots. _

_ "I take back what I said about this being bare?" Greg stated, completely awestruck. "R&D don't half-way anything, do they?" _

_ "Nope." His companions answered just as amazed. _

**_'Even as a hologram, she's so enchanting,'_ ** _ Steven thought, an appreciative smile on his face.  _ **_'The undaunted goddess look really fits her.'_ **

_ "Hello players and welcome to the customizable alternative reality of 'Scenarios.' In this game, four players will be given a scenario that consists of a quest and objective. The players and their decisions will create the actual story of the scenario. Depending on the scenario, you might be forced to work against each other." _ _ Holo-Connie explained.  _

_ "So it's like Wyrens and Wartime." Greg assumed. _

_ "Pfft, they wish." _ _ Hollo-Connie taunted with a grin _ _. "Do everyone understand?' _

_ "Yes." The four answered eagerly. _

_ " _ _ Acknowledged." _ _ The holo nodded, " _ _ Let's us begin." _

_ The hologram clapped her hands; the darkness and clouds changed around them to a familiar scene of Connie’s cave-like lab. Even more than that, they were able to feel the ever-present chill, hear the running of the waterfalls falling into the deep diamond essence lake, and the strangely fragrant smell from the body of water.  _

_ "Talk about being immersive," Greg commented, looking around. "It's hard to tell the difference from the real thing." _

_ " _ _ R&D utilized a similar technique used for creating 'rooms' to create a loaded and customizable 'space' within these eggs." _ _ The Holo-Connie explained. _ _ "Researcher Maheswaran came up with the idea to make these customizable 'pocket dimensions' portable as well as the concept. While games such as the one we are about play are possible, Ms. Maheswaran plans to reach much further than entertainment purposes." _ _ The holo added, " _ _ but that is neither here nor there. _ _..." The holo pointed to the north of the 'lab.' The quartet followed her finger and gasped at what they saw.  _

_ Before their very eyes in a chamber with eyes closed and body still. Surrounded by Bluebells, Pink roses, Dahlias, and Irises was Connie Maheswaran. _

_ "Oh wow, this is a big difference from the last games," Steven commented. "Is that the real thing?" _

_ "It is, and now my four investigators, you must solve…." _

_ The four waited for the holo to continue, only to stay posed. _

_ "Really, Heart?" Steven asked the corpse. _

_ "Can't talk, dead."  _

_ Just as Steven was about to answer the cheeky dead girl… _

_ " **The murder of me**!" _ __

_ Holo-Connie proclaimed, clenching their fist and holding it to the sky shakingly as they dropped to their knees. _

_ "That would have been way more dramatic if you hadn't interrupted, Mister." Connie implored. _

_ "Hammy." The four players, accused. _

_ "Oh, be quiet and solve my murder, you philistines!" _

  
  



End file.
